ChouCho
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Mihaeru (ミハエル) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ちょうちょ |officialromajiname = choucho |othernameinfo = , lit. butterfly |aka = |dateofbirth = June 21 Wikipedia entry on ChouCho |age = |status = Inactive as Utaite Active as professional singer |year = 2008-2011 ||NNDuserpageID = 3416529 |mylistID1 = 7261287 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co86885 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Jack, Keisen, TEST}} (papiyon)}} ChouCho (ちょうちょ) is an with a clear pronunciation, who can reach both low and high notes with ease. She is part of the Asamack family, and she is also a professional singer signed to LantisWikipedia entry on ChouCho. In 2011, she sung the opening of the anime Kamisama no Memochou and Mashiroiro Symphony and contributed to a character song on Mirai Nikki's first "Mirai Nikki Inspired Album" as one of Yuno Gasai's image songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Asamack Family with Jack, Tourai, Faneru and Asamaru # (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on January 26, 2011) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # The Fantastic Reality of Aesop (Released on April 11, 2012) # Heart of Magic Garden (Lantis album) (Released on June 27, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.06.19) # "Kokoro yo genshi ni modore" (Heart, Return To Your Origin) (Yoko Takahashi original) (2008.06.24) # "Melt" (2008.07.05) # "Triangular" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.07.21) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (Macross Frontier BGM) (2008.08.10) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.22) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) (Sound Horizon original) feat. ChouCho, Jack and Jegyll (2008.09.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. ChouCho and Jack (2008.10.04) # "Ame wo Tsureyuku" (Bringing the Rain) (2008.10.23) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2008.11.20) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.16) # "World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.02.18) # "bpm" (2009.04.24) # "magnet" (2009.05.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2009.06.21) # "Aerith no Theme" (Final Fantasy VII) (2009.06.22) # "Nyannyan Special Sevice Medley (Macross Frontier Special Service Medley Tokumori)" feat. ChouCho and Keisen (2009.07.05) # "Nora inu shissou biyori" (Fair Weather For The Stray Dog To Run) feat. ChouCho and Jack (2009.09.10) # "Bokura no 16 bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) feat. ChouCho and TES (2009.12.04) # "Sweetest Day of May" -Trig remix- feat. ChouCho and TEST (2009.12.23) # "Just be Friends" -mint ver.- (collab) (2010.01.04) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.01.06) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. ChouCho and Keisen (2010.03.12) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.11) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.10.05) # "Melancholic" (2010.12.07) # "Melancholic" -Non Vocoder ver.- (2010.12.07) (Community only) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.21) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.01) # "Kagaribi" (Bonfire) (2011.08.15) # "Butterfly Effect" (2011.08.26) (Original) }} Commercially Featured Works |July XX, 2013 |Opening of the TV anime Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She lives in Tokyo. * Her blood type is A. * Her favorite colors are pink and white. * She was born in Osaka. * She started learning how to play the keyboard at the age of 4. * Her favorite artists are The Beatles, John Lennon and Alanis Morissette. * Her favorite magazine is "Sweet". * She likes Amy Yamada's books. * Her favorite film is "La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano". * Her favorite games are "Monster Hunter" and "Katamari Damacy". * Her favorite brands are MIUMIU, JILL and ANNA SUI. * Her favorite place is her home. * She likes cats, rabbits and pigs. * She likes to spend her holidays shopping. * She likes cream and cake and dislikes spicy food. * She want's to explore the world. * She's happy when she's singing. * She admires John Lennon. * She rewards herself with sweets. * Her mobile is a DoCoMo, but she wants an IPhone. * She sleeps over 8 hours a day. * She has a finger and voice fetish. External Links * Blog * Mixi * Twitter * Website * Plurk Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Inactive Singers